


The Return

by JadeLotus (Lotusflower85)



Series: A Year in the Life [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, skysoloberries for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusflower85/pseuds/JadeLotus
Summary: The Skywalker and Solo families have an unexpected guest on Reditus Day.





	The Return

It was raining, but on Yavin 4 that was hardly unusual.  Mara was rarely able to make the trek from the Temple during the wet season without the sky opening upon her.  Luckily she’d grabbed an umbrella on her way out, and having used the communication systems in the Temple, she hurried through the mud to the cottage Luke had acquired for them.  They would soon outgrow his quarters, and Mara had made it clear she wanted them to have some privacy - a place of their own where students wouldn’t be knocking on their door every three seconds.  

He was waiting for her on the porch, leaning against the railing to watch the rain fall.  His pet wonat, ever the loyal mutt, rested slightly on Luke’s leg, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he looked up serenely at the dark clouds above.  Mara couldn’t help but smile - he was a dumb animal, but couldn't deny that Patooga had his own kind of charm. 

She climbed the three steps up to the porch and shook the excess water off her umbrella before closing and propping it up against the wall to dry.  Giving Patooga a scratch behind the ears as she passed, Mara joined Luke at the railing - there was beauty to a storm, although she’d never truly appreciated it until she’d seen it through Luke’s eyes.  The rain drummed a staccato beat against the veranda above them, shifting in intensity as the storm raged and waned; the clouds above contorted into strange patterns that almost looked like waves in slow motion, buffeting against each other in the sea that was the sky; in the distance lighting broke free from the vaporous canopy as if to pierce the jungle below, the rumble reaching them a few moments later.   

Mara covered Luke’s hand on the railing with her own, her fingers slipping between his as they watched the storm together.

“The Massassi used to say,” Luke said softly, “that rain was the gods crying not in anger, but joy.  They would train their warriors to fight during a storm and hope it would bless them.”

“Palpatine had a similar philosophy,” Mara said, her eyes still on the storm.  “Except it was designed to weed out weakness.”  Once, he’d made her train in the freezing cold and rain all night and when she took ill with a fever sent her out again the following night, saying that she would need to fight against her own body as if it was an enemy, that her will to survive must be stronger than anything else.

She felt Luke’s arms envelop her, followed by his Force presence.  “Did you talk to Karrde?” he asked, always knowing when to comfort her, but also when to move on.  

“Yes.”  Mara leaned back into his embrace.  “They’ve got their own celebrations going on of course, but they’re almost ready to close the deal.”

“We’ll head back tomorrow,” Luke promised.  At his side Patooga whinnied as a streak of lightning raced across the sky and thunderclap followed almost immediately after.  Mara laughed as Luke crouched down and stroked the wonat’s head.

“It’s okay, boy,” he soothed him.  “We’ll go inside now, alright?”

Mara rested a hand on her protruding belly.  “If you treat this child like you do that animal it’s going to be the most spoiled brat in the universe.”

Luke shot her a grin as she followed them inside, but as they crossed the threshold Mara immediately knew why he had sought solace outside.  The smell that wafted in from the kitchen was inviting and the living room was decorated for the holiday, but that was where the pleasantry ended.  

Han and Chewie were watching a smashball game on the holonet, arguing with each other over whether the ref had made a fair call, Jaina and Anakin were chasing each other around the room with toy lightsabers, Leia was firmly informing Jacen that he was under no circumstances allowed to go out and search for animals lost in the storm, and Threepio and Artoo were...having some kind of disagreement she couldn’t decipher.

The room was complete chaos; in fact the only one completely unperturbed was her pet tooka curled up by the fireplace, looking at the scene with her starscape eyes. 

Mara winced at the noise, but Luke shrugged and went to join Han and Chewie on the couch, casually calling out to Anakin to correct his lightsaber grip. Patooga followed and when he found Han occupying his usual spot, managed to wedge himself in beside Luke anyway.  Mara rolled her eyes and went to help Leia, patiently trying to explain to her son that it was too dangerous for him to go outside during the storm.  

“Mara’s just been out there,” Leia said, looking relieved.  “She’ll tell you.”

“Uh...that’s right,” Mara said, nodding seriously.  “I barely made it back, the jungle will practically be a bog by now.”

But Jacen only looked more distressed.  “But what about the animals?”

“Darling, they’re used to this kind of weather,” Leia stroked her son’s hair.  “They’ll go back to where they live and be safe - it’s Reditus Day, even animals know to go home.” 

“But what if some get lost on the way back?” Jacen’s lower lip trembled.  “What if they need our help?”

Leia hugged her son close to her - Jacen was such a sensitive boy, and Mara was touched by concern for the creatures that lived near them. 

“Hey Jacen,” she said.  “Why don’t you go sit by Elia, I think she’s feeling left out.”  She nodded towards the wonat on the couch, who had rolled over to let Luke stroke his belly.  “Patooga’s getting all the attention.”

Jacen looked at her with his big dark eyes that so resembled his mother’s, clearly unconvinced.  But evidently an invitation to attend to an animal in need regardless of the truth behind the claim was too strong, and he broke free of his mother’s embrace to sit beside Elia at the fire.  The tooka allowed Jacen to scratch her behind the ears and let out a gentle rumble of approval.

“You’re a natural Mara,” Leia said with a kind smile.

Mara laughed.  “That’s a lie, but thanks anyway.  I always think I sound patronising, it’s that tone of voice I’m not used to using.”

“You’ll be fine.”  Leia sighed and took a seat at the dinner table which had been prepared with elegant place settings and fine crystal goblets someone had given them as a wedding present.  She rubbed her own swollen belly, much larger than Mara’s since Leia was further along in her pregnancy - in fact almost ready to give birth.   

Mara took a seat as well, if she was honest her feet were aching and her back sore.  “I’ve never been so tired in my life,” she grumbled.  “The walk back from the Temple almost exhausted me, and it’s not that far.”  She’d survived three days without sleep on Myrkr, and now a short trek down a jungle path was almost too much to handle.  It was infuriating.  

Leia laughed.  “You think you’re tired now, wait until the baby’s born!”  

“When it’s young, I suppose,” Mara nodded, she was prepared for late night feedings and crying.  

“Mara, I don’t want to scare you, but I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in eleven years.”  Leia patted her hand and gave her a sympathetic look.  “It’s worth it though,” she added, looking over at her children with such love Mara only hoped she could achieve.     

There was a rapping at the door - three precise knocks that drew everyone’s attention.  They weren’t expecting anyone else, since those that had not returned home for the holiday and remained at the Temple were holding their own celebrations.  With a quizzical look Luke got up off the couch and crossed the room, opening the door to a tall hooded figure dressed in a dark blue robe dripping from the rain.  

“Is this the home of Luke Skywalker?”  It was a female voice, crisp and formal.

“I’m Luke Skywalker.”  He stepped aside and gestured them to enter.  “Come in, let me take your cloak.”

Mara shared a look with Leia - Luke was far too trusting for either for them.  Luckily Mara still kept a sheathed vibroblade in her boots at all times, just in case.  

“Thank you.”  The woman drew back her hood.  She looked sixty or thereabouts, dark hair streaked liberally with grey, drawn up into high bun.  Unclasping her cloak, she handed it carefully to Luke, and underneath she wore a brocade travelling gown of fashionable design and obvious quality.  

“I am Sola Naberrie,” she introduced herself as she stepped into the room a took a few moments to survey its contents.  “I received your letter,” she addressed Luke as he returned from hanging up her cloak.  “So I thought I would come see what it was all about.”

“Ah...okay.”  Luke was clearly taken aback by her sudden appearance.  Not wanting to press the issue too quickly, he had sent a letter to the Naberrie family on Naboo about their connection to Padmé but had not expected such a direct response.

“I’m Luke,” he said, then winched immediately as he realised he’d already introduced himself.  “This is my sister, Leia,” he gestured to her and Leia stood, holding onto the back of her chair and Mara wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her so nervous.  “Her husband, Han, and their children, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin-”

“Anakin?”  Sola raised her eyebrows.  

“My wife, Mara,” Luke continued, and she nodded to Sola.  “Our friend Chewbacca, and my droids, Threepio and Artoo-Detoo.”  

“Quite an assembly.”  Sola smiled, but it was thin - she was hardly the welcoming Aunt that Luke must have hoped for, and Mara felt suddenly protective of him.  

“Well it is Reditus Day.”  Mara crossed the room to stand next to Luke, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.  “This is our family,” she added, almost like a challenge.  

Sola’s gaze slipped over her and she took a few more steps into the room.  “The letter claimed that you were in fact part of  _ my _ family.”

“Yes,” Leia nodded.  She seemed more at ease, as if Sola’s cool greeting had rallied her fighting spirit.  “Luke and I are twins.  Our father was Anakin Skywalker, and we believe our mother was Padmé Amidala.”  

“Amidala was the name my sister chose when she was Queen,” Sola said.  “Naberrie is our family name.”

Mara shot a look at Han, and she could see her thoughts mirrored in his reaction as he rolled his eyes.  Chewie had risen to his feet and gave a very soft, very low growl.

“Of course,” Leia said smoothly.  “We know very little of our mother, her identity was kept from us.  We only recently found out about Padmé.”

“Yes, so your brother’s letter claimed.”  Sola folded her hands delicately, but her expression was one of steel.  “But what proof do you have?”

Luke looked taken aback, and Mara rubbed his arm in comfort.  “I’m the one who figured it out,” she said, drawing Sola’s sharp gaze.  Mara gave a brief summary of her investigations which had led her to Polis Massa, and the certainty that Padmé was the mother Luke had wondered about his entire life.  

Sola, however, was clearly unconvinced.  “I see,” she said.  “A few coincidences and a vision - I grant you, it’s more than all the others.”

“Others?”  Leia had sat down again, and young Anakin had found his way to her side, putting his small arms around her neck.

Sola sighed, brushing invisible dirt off her hands. “We’ve been contacted many times over the years by people claiming to be the child that died with my sister.  Never by twins, that’s a first, but the stories are all generally the same - Padmé gave birth before she was killed and the child sent into hiding to protect them from the Empire.  They all looked like her too.”  For the first time emotion broke through Sola’s steely facade and her lip trembled.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself.  “Every time my family would get their hopes up, and be inevitably disappointed.  We all desperately wanted something of Padmé to return to us, since her death there has been this...gaping hole that we’ve been unable to fill or forget about.”

Sola opened her eyes again, her stony expression returning.  “So this time I didn’t tell them.  I came to see for myself, and to make it clear that if this is some trick, if there was some kind of other motive for you seeking us out, to be honest with me now, and spare us another disappointment.”

“We’re not trying to deceive you,” Luke said softly, moved by her story.  “I believe that Padmé was our mother.”

“Um, I have a question?” From the couch, Han raised his hand.  “Why exactly would they lie?”

“Who knows what thoughts churn in the minds of others,” Sola told him.  “Padmé was a beloved queen and she is still remembered fondly.  Some were mad, having grown fixated on her and convinced themselves she was their mother - others were simply greedy, seeking the spotlight, or money, or prestige.”

Han rose to his feet, hands on his hips.  “But Luke and Leia have enough of all that already,” he pointed out.  “You’re talking to a former Chief of State and Jedi Master here.”

Sola looked somewhat abashed.  “It’s true, none of the others were so high profile.  I know of all your exploits during the Rebellion and your service to the New Republic.  But I’m sure you understand, I cannot be too careful - we have been hurt too many times to take even the slightest risk.”

“Well you asked for proof,” Mara spoke up.  “That’s simple enough, we can get a DNA test done at the Temple.”

“Forgive me, but we have been fooled before - bribed medics, switched results, reprogrammed medroids…” Sola shook her head.  

“Please, stay with us for our Reditus meal,” Luke hesitantly put his hand on Sola’s shoulder, his heart clearly breaking at her distress.  “The storm’s too bad to go back out in anyway.  After that, we’ll go wherever you want to for the test.”

Sola looked hesitant.  “I do not wish to intrude upon your celebrations…”

Mara let out a snort of derision.  “You’ve already done that,” she said harshly, not as sympathetic to her behaviour as Luke was.  “Practically accused my husband and his sister of being liars, in front of her children no less.”

Sola had the good sense to look ashamed; she looked down at Anakin, still hugging his mother, Jaina who was holding her toy lightsaber by her father’s side, and Jacen by the fire hugging Elia close.  

“You’re right,” she acknowledged.  “I came here to defend my family and insulted yours.”  She turned to Luke again, her expression softening.  “I apologise for being so curt - when I received your letter I made an impulse decision to come and see you, certain I would be back home before Reditus Day.  But my hyperdrive broke halfway through the passage and I had to stop for repairs which delayed me longer than expected.”

“Then you must stay,” Luke said.  “No one should be alone on Reditus Day.”

“Please,” Leia insisted.  “We can add another place, can’t we Threepio?”

The droid had been uncharacteristically silent until now, but was suddenly aflutter with the question.  “Oh, I suppose so Mistress Leia,” he said, turning his golden head towards the table.  “It is after all, protocol to accommodate any guest, although can I point out that I arranged the place settings quite carefully, as you can see there is equal distance between each one-”

He was cut off by a series of beeps from Artoo not so delicately telling him to shut up.  

“Well, I never,” Threepio huffed, but waddled off into the kitchen to make the arrangements.  Artoo rolled up to Sola, his eyestalk lifting and falling to look her up and down before beeping some more, this time more softly. 

“He says he knows you,” Luke informed them, resting a protective hand on Artoo’s dome.

Sola looked down at the little droid.  “I’m sorry, but I don’t recall you,” she said, but not unkindly.  Mara relaxed a little - Luke, could handle being dismissed, but he didn’t like anyone mistreating his droids, they were as much part of the family as anyone else.     

Artoo let out a few chirps and beeps, and Luke laughed.  “He says that doesn’t surprise him, droid memories are superior to human in every way.”

Slowly, Sola smiled.  “Well I can’t disagree with you there, Artoo.”  She folded her hands together and looked back up to Luke and Leia.  “I will stay.”

“Excellent,” Luke grinned, and Mara squeezed his hand.  They took their seats around the dinner table, another place being quickly laid for Sola next to Luke.  Han was quick to get all of the adults a drink, sparkling water for herself and Leia and talking up his self brewed craft beer to everyone else.

“Been tweaking the recipe for months,” Han said as he poured Luke a glass.  “Classified, of course, but I will say there is a Corellian flair.”

“What, sweat and engine grease?” Mara inspected the amber liquid and had to concede it had a rich colour and nice head of foam.

“She of the fine Coruscanti palate.”  Han laughed and patted her on the shoulder.  “It’s a shame you can’t taste it and find out, Mara.”

“I’ll try and live with the disappointment.”  

“Can I tempt you, Sola?” Han asked.  “Er...or Madam Naberrie if you like.”

“Sola is fine,” she allowed.  “And certainly.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.”  Han grinned, pouring her a glass and pausing a moment while she tasted it.  It was not a situation in which one would imagine a fine lady like Sola, taking several large gulps of beer rather than a sip, but it clearly impressed Han who laughed.

“You know I think you  _ are _ related,” he said as he sat down next to Leia.  “I’ve watched these two put ‘em away just like that.”

Sola wiped her mouth with the back of one hand and put her glass - now half empty - down.  If she took offence to Han’s words she didn’t show it.

“Very pleasing,” she said of the beer, once again refined. “Silky mouth feel, spiced aromatics, and a crisp aftertaste.  And yet...” she gestured to her mouth.  “There is a lingering bitterness, not unpleasant, in fact just enough to entice the palate.”

“Very Corellian then,” Leia said, and Mara was certain she was pinching Han’s thigh under the table.

“We have some excellent breweries on Naboo,” Sola thankfully drew their attention back.  “Although it is our wine that is renowned across the galaxy.”

“Even my father had to concede that Nubian syrah was the best in the galaxy,” Leia said, “although we could safely say that there was no equal to Alderaanian semillion.”

Sola cast her gaze downward, once again serious. “Yes, I understand you were raised by Bail Organa.”

“I was adopted,” Leia confirmed.  “Luke was taken to live with Anakin’s stepbrother on Tatooine.”

“Such a shame that they split you up,” Sola said quietly, her gaze still cast downward.  “That you grew up without one another.”

“I think they were trying to keep us safe,” Luke said, as always quick to defend Obi-Wan and Yoda’s decisions even when they had severely affected him.  “In close proximity our emerging Force powers may have been amplified.” 

“And yet if what you say is true, you had other family that might have been prevailed upon.”  Sola cleared her throat and looked up to Leia, clearly trying to smile.  “My sister thought highly of Bail - she considered him a true friend.  She wrote me letters when she was in the Senate - an archaic hobby, but I think she liked the romance of it.”

Mara glanced at Luke who looked almost pained - no doubt he was desperate to read any letters Sola had kept but of course would never ask, not while she still doubted their relation.  But it seemed that she was coming around.  Mara could sense it, the pieces were starting to fall into place and her heart was already reaching out to them.

“My governess was from Naboo,” Leia said carefully.  “Her name was Sabé.  She often used to drink Nubian wine, and would tease my father when he tried to persuade her otherwise.”

Sola’s expression did not change, but there was a shift in her emotions.  “You recognise the name,” Mara deduced.  

Sola inclined her head.  “It could be a coincidence...but I believe one of my sister’s handmaidens was called Sabé.”

Silence fell over the table, no one quite sure what to say next.  Sola was staring at her lap again, Luke and Leia were staring at each other in unspoken communication.  Han was intently drinking his beer and Chewbacca was suddenly very interested in watching the rain outside the window.     

Anakin, chin in his hands and elbows on the table, let out a loud sigh and broke the silence.  “Mom I’m hungry, can we eat now?” 

Their laughter lightened the mood immediately.  “Yes of course darling,” Leia said, but Jaina cleared her throat, drawing a crumpled square of flimsiplast from her pocket. 

“Oh, of course,” Leia nodded to her daughter, then turned to address them all.  “Jaina wrote an essay for school about Reditus Day that she’d like to read.”  

Mara cast a glance at Sola, her hackles were still up and she was protective of Jaina especially, but she seemed at ease again, smiling warmly.  Mara relaxed, but kept Sola in her line of sight, just in case.  

Jaina unfolded her flimsi and cleared her throat. “Reditus Day,” she read, “is perhaps the closest we have to a galaxy wide celebration, celebrated on more planets and by more people than any other holiday. This is fitting, because it is a day to celebrate family above all else. No one knows when it was first celebrated, but we know it has been for at least a thousand generations, which again is fitting.”

“Reditus is a word in Old Galactic meaning  _ to return _ . It is celebrated every ten years, when people return to their homeworld to visit their family, when the generations gather together, often meeting for the first time. In the time of the Old Republic it was common for each person to take home a food item or meal to share with their family, and in doing so share their experiences of the past decade and introduce new cuisine. These days people usually share their favourite food or something from their childhood, and they can choose to bring the same dish each time or something new they’ve discovered. Every family celebration is different, and some people aren’t able to return home so they have celebrations with their friends or coworkers, which when you think about it can form a family too. All that is important is we share the time with the people we love, give thanks for them, and share something important. And of course, eat until our stomachs burst!”

They laughed as Jaina finished her speech with a flourish, Han calling out “that’s my girl” and then leading the applause.  Jaina curtseyed and grinned, accepting a hug and a kiss from her mother.  Sola, however, was dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. 

“Are you alright?” Luke asked her quietly.

She nodded and placed her napkin back in her lap before turning to Jaina.  “That was a wonderful retelling, young lady.  How old are you?”

Jaina puffed up with pride.  “Eleven.”

“When my sister was your age, she liked public speaking too,” Sola said, her voice very warm.  “She was passionate about public service, and was able to inspire the same in others through her words alone.”

“Just like Mom,” Jaina grinned, putting an arm around Leia’s shoulders.

“Yes.” Sola’s smile faded only slightly.  “I have watched some of your speeches on the holonet, Leia.  I was particularly impressed by your presentation at the peace accords.  No doubt you will be missed.”

“My father always used to say that when you are beloved you know it is time to retire from politics,” Leia said lightly, “and make way to let others prove themselves.”

“Sound advice,” Sola cocked her head to the side.  “Anakin Skywalker said that?”

Leia’s smile faltered for a moment.  “Bail Organa.”

“Ah,” Sola nodded.  “I apologise.”

“Leia is also strong in the Force,” Luke spoke up an little anxiously.  “She is going to help me teach here at the Academy.”

Sola turned to Han with a smile.  “It seems we are outnumbered by Jedi.”

“Welcome to my life,” he replied, and Chewie roared his agreement.  

“Perhaps we should start,” Mara said, “before Anakin faints from hunger.”

“Yeah,” Anakin agreed, sitting up straighter at the prospect of finally being fed.  

"I'll go first."  Mara placed a hand over the cloche covering her plate.  “I’m sure you all expected me to bring ration bars and whiskey, since according to some of you that’s all I live on…” She shot Luke a look and he shrugged innocently. “But this dish is actually from Ithor.  When I was on the run after the Emperor’s death I spent some time there in hiding.  It wasn’t always easy, for a time the spacepor  shut down and there was no work.  I was thrown out of my lodgings and spent a few weeks scrounging on the streets until I was near starving.  But I was found by an old Ithorian woman - she took me into her home and made this for me.”

She removed the cloche to reveal a bowl of stew.  “She was poor, she barely had enough for herself but she shared her meagre portion with someone she didn’t even know.  It was a kindness I’d never seen on Coruscant, among those who had far more to give.”

It was  story she’d never told anyone before, part of that time she’d sooner forget but looking back it had been one of the few moments in her life up until that point she’d been shown genuine kindness, something so unfamiliar she’d been unable to truly recognise or appreciate it. 

It was Han’s turn next, and to the surprise of no one had brought Corellia’s famous nerf sausage with potato rice, taking the time to explain each individual spice that had gone into making the perfect meat seasoning.  Leia had brought a platter of Alderaanian delicacies; cheese and cured meats, starblossom fruits, seasoned dips and flatbreads, while Chewie brought the Wookiee specialty of roasted bantha rump.

Unsurprisingly the children had all opted for sweets, Jaina a chocolate cake, Jacen a meringue with cream and fruit, and Anakin a collection of colourful candies.  The final plate was Luke’s and he removed his cloche to reveal a large load of bread. 

“My Aunt Beru used to make this once a year, at harvest - a luxury loaf she used to say, with everything we could afford or barter for baked in - dried fruit, nuts, seeds.  Uncle Owen would cut off a piece and she would say the whole universe was in that bread - planets and stars of varying sizes, no one less important than the other and all contributing to something greater than they could ever be alone.”

Mara reached for Luke’s hand, his longing for his Aunt and Uncle bleeding through their bond.  It was an old, buried pain, but no less potent for all the time that had passed.  It occurred to Mara, looking around the table, that all of them had suffered losses - they were all orphans.  She pressed her other hand to her belly, swearing that her child would never know that pain, and nor would her niece and nephews.  

“I am very touched by all of your stories,” Sola spoke up, her voice thick.  “I cannot help but think of my family back on Naboo, sharing their own.  If I had known I would be here for Reditus I would have brought panzanella, it’s a specialty of the lake district on Naboo where we have a summer home.  I...hope you all can try it one day.”

It was as good as an admission that Sola was secretly hoping that what they had told her was true, that she was their family and the children of her beloved sister, that they belonged at the Naberrie table on Reditus Day.  Mara felt Luke's joy through their bond, and she squeezed his hand again.  

They begun their meal, sampling each other’s dishes, telling jokes and stories and laughing together.  Even Sola seemed at ease, telling them about growing up in Theed with Padmé and the summers they spent together at the lakes.  Luke and Leia in turn shared more about their own childhoods and the tale of how they’d found one another.  Looking at the three of them it was clear that they were family, but it went deeper than the physical resemblance - now that the initial suspicion had passed there was a rapport between them, and instant connection none of them could ignore.  

However when they started desert Sola grew very quiet, looking down at her plate deep in thought as Jaina and Anakin started to argue about whether their dishes should be eaten separately or instead mixed together in one big sugary pile.  

“I met Anakin Skywalker once,” Sola spoke up when there was finally a lull in the conversation.  She looked up at Luke and Leia, her eyes wet.  “When my sister was in the Senate, there were threats against her life. She came home to Naboo, and he was the young Jedi tasked with her protection.  And…” She started, and turned around in her chair to look at where Artoo was stationed by the door.  “And he had a droid with him.  I’m sorry my little friend,” she addressed him as he rolled over.  “But I remember you now.”

Artoo whistled with happiness as Sola lightly patted his dome.  “My girls Ryoo and Pooja loved to chase him around.”  She turned back to the table, but her lip trembled as she smiled.  “Padmé denied it, but it was obvious there was something between her and Anakin.  I never thought anything came of it - the danger passed and then the war started.”

“Did she ever mention him again?” Luke asked, leaning forward in her seat.  

“No,” Sola shook her head. “She never told us who the father of her child was either.  She had so many secrets.”

“Jedi were forbidden to marry,” Luke explained.  

“A silly rule,”Sola decreed, and then looked over at Mara, her smile broader. “Happily I see you have discarded it.”

“Sola, can you tell us about shaaks on Naboo?” Jacen asked.  “I have a book about a boy and his herd.”

“Ah, the Bowa series?” Sola seemed very pleased.  “ _Bowa and the Lonely Shaak_ , or _Bowa and the Gungan Treasure_?  Or perhaps my favourite, _Bowa and the Lady of the Lake_?”

They delved into a deep discussion of the books and their setting on Naboo, Sola utterly charmed by the children, with even Threepio joining in the conversation to add his knowledge about  the Gungan language.  The afternoon wore on, and it was one of the happiest gatherings Mara could remember.  She felt a peace settle upon her, as if this was how it always should have been, their family talking, laughing, and sharing together.  And yet Mara was not a completely changed being, she could only take so much socialising and as the evening approached she made her way back out onto the porch for some solitude.  

“Has the storm passed?” Sola joined her after about twenty minutes to stare up at the same sky.  

“Soon, I think,” Mara said - it was still raining but it had lightened considerably.  “You’ll be able to go home.”

“Luke has offered me your spare room for the night,” Sola said evenly.  “With your approval of course.”

“You want to stay?”

“I do not have the Force,” Sola clasped her hands in front of her.  “I cannot know for sure, but I feel...my family is here too.”

“Yes it is,” Mara assured her.  “If you knew just how many years Luke has been longing for you - to understand where he came from…”

“And where do you come from Mara?” Sola stepped closer, but her tone was soft.  “I know the story of course, but I imagine it’s a great deal more complicated than the official records would suggest.”

“It is,” Mara agreed.  “But that’s the difference between me and Luke, I don’t care where I came from. I only care about where I am now, and where I’m going.”  Her hand splayed across her belly, reaching out to the life inside.  

“Then you must come to Naboo.”  Sola put her hand lightly on Mara’s arm.  “And perhaps you will find both.”

 


End file.
